


Strange Angels

by Silberias



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, just a quick little drabble thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of running with Dontos, Sansa makes it for some time stealing about the Red Keep until she's found by Bronn and handed over to Prince Oberyn Martell for a happier ending for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Angels

  
Her husband's sellsword found her shivering in his closet--not Tyrion's, Bronn's--and he closed the door to prevent his guest from seeing her. She heard the Queen saying sickly sweet things about a perfect match between the simple girl with bastard babe in arms with the cutthroat turned knight. She prayed silently in the darkness that she'd chosen the right place to hide.

He left her there, following the Queen out, and did not return for more than an hour. She'd prayed he was alone but he was not, judging by the sound of boot heels on the stone floor. When the closet door was thrown open she was blinded by the midday light--she had been moving about by night, her hair under a dark shawl, her face turned away from torches and moonlight both.

Gentle hands lifted her from her lair and brushed back tangles from her forehead and cheeks.

"A pretty one--Lord Tyrion's wife?" a thick, rolling Dornish accent met her ears as she looked down on elegantly worked Dornish boots. Mother had had a pair, given to her by Father just a year before their lives as a family had been torn asunder.

"Aye, that she is," Bronn said, "they'll have her head if we don't get her out or come up with a tale for them to swallow."

"Such an unhappy lady deserves a secret lover, no?" Sansa thought it cruel to toy with her before turning her over to the Lannisters, and that they were talking above her head once more. A finger, light as a breath of wind, tilted her head up to meet curious dark eyes.

"Where could a lady be so lost to the world she might forget her responsibilities, hmm? Or where would she run to after seeing such a frightening death as that of _Just_ King Joffrey's?"

"If they believe that then--"

"They're Lannisters, my friend, they will believe anything should it suit their purposes. My dear lady," the man's eyes were on her once again, focused and intense, "if it means the difference between your death and your life would you testify against little Lord Tyrion? Would you besmirch your honor to be caught sharing a Dornishman's bed?"

Tyrion had been kind to her--but he was a Lannister. Lannisters had taken Mother, and Robb. Lannisters had been why Arya had run and was likely dead--a Lannister Queen's son had ordered Father's death. Sansa took a deep breath and nodded.

Prince Oberyn Martell's grin was more than a little insane but then again Sansa felt more than a little insane to allow herself into whatever scheme he had.

Weeks later, on a ship to Dorne and her stomach rolling from more than just the sea, she watched her prince--now husband, for Tyrion had been sent to the Wall--fence with his paramour across the deck. She'd done as he asked and shared his bed to be scandalously 'caught' and later testified against Tyrion.

That she had done her duty by him in the marriage bed--a lie.

That he'd been jealous of her love for Joffrey--a lie.

That he had plotted with the King's Fool, Dontos Hollard, to kill the king--a lie.

That he had had a Lannister guard beat her when he'd discovered her gazing at Prince Oberyn, calling her a faithless whore before taking his due as a husband--lies, lies, lies.

That he had thought he was kind to her in all his manners--a whisper of a truth, and one that sent the fight right out of her brave little dwarf.

Sansa, who was well guarded by many Dornish knights and warrior women and spent most of her nights in Prince Oberyn's arms, had wept earnestly before the three judges. Her lover, her goodfather, and her best friend's father--such a trio was the stuff of songs. When the Prince gently questioned her she composed herself enough to say how earnestly terrified she was after Joffrey's death--how terrified she was that some of the Imp's men would kill her for what she knew that she'd fled to the Martell hosts' rooms in the castle. How desperately she wished to feel safe away from her husband.

Only Mace Tyrell had bought the story in earnest, but it had been used to sentence Tyrion to the Wall because it pushed the case from conjecture to circumstantial. Not enough to behead him, but enough to send him away.

Prince Oberyn had asked King Tommen for her hand after that and been given it on order of Lord Tywin. Though she hadn't known it then she already had her lover's child in her and her Prince had been doing her a kindness.

 _When we are in Dorne if you do not want me any longer only speak the words, lover,_ he said to her when she lay under him on their wedding night.

Ellaria had loved her, earnest congratulations pouring from her lips when Sansa discovered she was with child--two moons without bleeding and a bilious return of breakfast every morning could only mean one thing, her Prince had said mischievously. Sansa wondered how her life would unwind from here but as the winds carried them farther and farther from King's Landing towards Sunspear she found she couldn't much care.

Her child would be trueborn, and certainly no Lannister, and it would grow up knowing what was its due for most of all after everything Sansa understood that the North remembered--and that Dorne did not forgive.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because Oberyn/Sansa shippers deserve more fics to read, I think.


End file.
